


The boy who cried......truth?

by Redsame1212



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Skephalo - Fandom
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Dont worry about it she said, Emetophobia, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had to edit this shit and im scarred for life, I have issues, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Im emeto and wrote this help, Is there anything else I need to add, M/M, Make them throw up she said, Okay im stopping just search skephalo idk if u find this good for u, Sickfic, Skephalo, Theres innuendos in here but children wont get it so ya know rated e for everyone...kinda, This is cute and shit but also, Vinn dont get mad if you find this idk how tags work, What Was I Thinking?, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, help me, i'm so good at this, im so confused, okay thats good, skeppy and badboyhalo, tagging is hard, theres so many tags now holy shit, uh skeppy, vinnie dont look at the tags idk how to use them, well im worrying abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsame1212/pseuds/Redsame1212
Summary: I literally thought of the dumbest title ever but now I'm cackling someone help me. ANYWAYS, Zak is sick, tells Darryl and Darryl is like hell nah u liar and then he realizes oh hell nah he was telling the truth and Puffy, Dream, Sapnap and Tommyinnit are there for some reason idk either just read it if you hate it well im sorry.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	The boy who cried......truth?

Zak has been lying in bed for about 40 minutes now. Bad has gotten a shower and is finishing getting ready in the other room. He couldn’t bring himself to get up. His throat aches and his stomach felt like it is eating itself alive. He groans quietly. The duo is supposed to meet up with a few of their friends at a restaurant for brunch. Skeppy doesn’t know if he can even muster the strength to sit up, not without the room spinning in 10 different directions. He hears a knock at his door and it opens. 

“Skeppy? Are you awa-Skeppy! You’re still not up? You’re gonna make us late c’mon!” Darryl swiftly moves towards Zak’s closet throwing it open in a rush. After a few seconds he throws an outfit onto the bed. “Here, here. Put these on Skeppy hurry up!” 

Zak feels bad. Really bad. Bad would understand though, right? If he couldn’t go. It wasn’t his fault he was sick. He knows Bad wants to stay at home this morning too. Maybe he would thank him? “It’s just…..I really don’t feel good….” There he said it. 

“Skeppy, I don’t want to go either. Now stop faking and get up.” Darryl turns on his heels walking out Skeppy’s door as tears well up in Zak’s eyes. God, why was he so emotional? He never cries. He sighs once wiping his eyes. He sits up slowly as the room spins around him. 

“I can do this,” He mumbles to himself. “For Bad.” He swings his legs over the side of the bed. 

  
  
  


“Alright Skeppy, we’re here!” Bad has a bright smile on his face and he’s not looking toward the restaurant in front of them. Bad hops out of the car with a bright smile. It is one of the things Zak loves about him. His ability to make even the most unexciting times, bright and cheerful. Darryl tugs at Skeppy’s sleeve. Zak tries to keep up with his exuberant friend but his vision is so fuzzy he feels like he needs the same glasses as him. As they walk inside, Skeppy is able to vaguely identify his friends. Dream, Sapnap, Puffy, and Tommy. Bad waves enthusiastically at their friends and Skeppy tries to half-smile as he waves haphazardly toward them. Bad pulls out his chair like the gentleman he is and they both sit down. As the friends talked, Zak realized that trivial chatter was not his favorite. Yet now, that’s exactly what they were doing. 

When the waiter came, Skeppy didn’t know what to order. His stomach was doing flips and he didn’t even feel like being here, let alone eating. “Will you order for me?” He whispers to Bad. “I don’t know what to get.” It was a simple way of avoiding even looking at the menu, which in itself made him nauseous. 

Bad smiles warmly next to him. “Of course G’eppy.” Darryl knew him well anyway, whatever he chose he may be able to stomach a few pieces. 

After about 30 minutes of forcing himself to eat one piece of sausage and drink exactly two sips of orange juice, Zak feels even worse than before. Puffy and Tommy are chatting idly and Dream, Sapnap, and Bad are all talking as well. Skeppy has been doing his best to keep out of the conversations. Firstly, because he felt awful. And secondly, because he was afraid if he talked too much it would make him feel even sicker than he already did. 

He leans over toward Bad gingerly. “Can we leave?” He whispers in his ear. His stomach is on edge and his vision is moving between blacking out at the edges and blurring entirely. 

“What? Skeppy we just got here, we can’t just leave our friends. You’re being rude.” The ending sentence has a teasing edge to it but Zak’s eyes tear up the same. It’s not his fault he feels terrible. 

As if on cue his stomach rolls. He stands up swiftly, speed walking to the bathroom, his chair scraping against the hardwood floor below him. 

He listens as light, worried footsteps follow behind him. He doesn’t have time to shut the bathroom stall door as he leans heavily over the toilet seat and heaves up what little he ate today. 

“Skeppy I didn't mean to upset y-Zak! Oh my goodness, are you okay?” Darryl closes the bathroom door, locking it quietly. He slides down to the floor, lying a hand on his best friend's back, rubbing softly. “I am so sorry Muffin.” He whispers as Zak lifts his head up, groaning softly. Bad takes a piece of toilet paper and gently wipes Skeppy’s mouth before throwing it into the tiny trash can beside them. He presses a soft kiss to his temple and gasps replacing his lips with his hand. “You’re burning up!” He cries, shaking his head. “I’m so sorry baby I should have listened to you earlier,” He coos running a hand gently through Zak's hair. 

_ Baby.  _ That was a new one. Not that Zak was complaining. He leans into the touch of Bad’s hand. “You think you’re done?” He whispers softly. He nods in response, not trusting his ability to speak. His stomach still wasn’t completely settled, but he knew he was safe for now. 

“We can go back out now,” He forces a smile and goes to stand up, using the floor below him as support. 

Bad stretches an arm out as Skeppy wobbles. “No -  _ no _ . We’re going home. Now.” His tone is final and Zak decides not to argue. 

As he supports him outside, Bad smiles softly at their friends. “I’m sorry guys, Skeppy isn’t feeling too hot so we’re gonna head home early,” He gives a soft smile, yet turns a worried glance toward his friend as he sways against his side. 

Puffy quirks an eyebrow at them. “Is he okay?” The other 3 also look at the two with mild concern. 

Bad nods. “Just a little under the weather is all. He’ll be a healthy muffin in no time.” He gives a tight-lipped smile. Skeppy groans softly to his side and Bad stands up straighter. “Alright guys, see ya later.” He doesn’t wait for a response as he helps a tired and unsteady Skeppy out the door. 

  
  


Once they make it home Darryl helps Zak out of the car and into their house. Zak trudges towards his room but Bad makes a sound of disapproval. “Nope, I don’t trust you alone, sleepover tonight.” Skeppy is too tired to argue as Bad leads him toward his room. 

Skeppy collapses onto the bed and Bad sighs. “Alright, alright, snuggle down,” He gives a soft smile. Zak is in a comfortable outfit so he shouldn’t be too uncomfortable not changing into pajamas just yet. Plus, he looked too tired to change anyway. 

After getting Skeppy settled Bad pulls out his phone as it buzzes. He furrows his eyebrows, sending a text and putting it away. 

“Who was-” Skeppy pauses, coughing harshly. “Who was that?” 

Bad moves over to him quickly, handing him a glass of water. “Some friends.” He shrugs. 

“You should go hang out with them,” Zak’s voice is raspy and low, and Bad can’t help his mind from thinking about Skeppy’s voice if he was- “Bad,” 

“Huh?” His thoughts are scattered and he blushes even though he knows Skeppy has no idea what he was thinking about. “I told my friends I was busy taking care of my sick best friend today, so I will be doing just that!” he smiles ruffling his friend's hair. 

Zak smiles softly. Even though he knew it was selfish, he wanted Bad with him. 

“So where does it hurt?” Bad asks, running through a list of medicines he knows in his head. Zak gestures wildly to all of him and Bad rolls his eyes. 

“Ibuprofin it is…” He pauses. “And maybe some tums.” Zak nods as he curls in on himself. 

As Bad leaves the room Zak’s stomach decides to take another turn on the tilt-a-whirl and he throws himself out of bed quickly, barely making it into Bad’s bathroom. 

He groans in between retches. He didn’t even think about Darryl, he was gonna get his gross sick germs everywhere. His bathroom was going to be so gross. 

As Bad walks back into the room to find Skeppy out of bed he sighs. “When I left to get you medicine, I thought it would be common sense to stay in- _ oh. _ ” He cuts off laying his eyes on his friend, head resting against the toilet seat, sweating and out of breath. Bad wets a washcloth and dabs at his mouth lightly. 

Mothering Skeppy wasn’t hard, it was something he was good at and was happy to do. As he was doting over Zak, he didn’t even realize how the younger's eyes had teared up until large droplets of water were falling down his face. 

“Oh baby, baby no, what’s wrong? Wipe away those tears.” He lifts a hand to his cheek, swiping gently with his thumb. 

“I’m gross,” Zak is able to get out before his words turn into a choked sob. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry I’m-” 

“Shhhhhh,” Bad pulls him closer to him, hugging him gently. “You are not gross, and even if you were I wouldn’t care, I love you G’eppy.” He smiles hushedly. 

Zak sniffs. “Why are you babying me so much today?” He retorts and Bad rolls his eyes lightheartedly. There’s the Skeppy he knows.

“I am  _ not _ babying you, I’m showing you I care!” He smiles. Then, “You like it.” 

Skeppy doesn’t answer and Bad knows he's right. 

Once back in bed, Bad realizes Zak may need a trash can. “No more bolting to the bathroom for you mister,” He says as he grabs a nearby one. “Now here, take your medicine.” He moves his hand toward Skeppy and he shakes his head. “What?” Bad inquires. 

“No,” is the only response he gets. 

“G’eppy it’ll make you feel better,” He moves the medicine closer again. Zak shakes his head again. 

As if reading Skeppy’s mind Bad says, “If the reason you’re being difficult is because you feel bad then don’t - I’ll make you take care of me when I inevitably get sick from taking care of you.” 

“No you won’t,” comes the reply, and Darryl sighs knowing he’s right. 

“You’re right I won’t. But still, don’t feel bad. I want to help you G’eppy. I love you so much and I don’t want you to be alone like this and I want you to feel better.” Bad’s small speech makes Zak’s eyes tear up again. 

“No, No! You muffin don’t cry, don’t cry it’s okay,” He leans down to hug the younger as the emotions from being sick are let out, leaving small wet spots on Bad’s shirt. Bad shushes him gently, rubbing his back in soothing circles over and over. 

Once Skeppy is calmed down, Bad turns to him. “You mister, need to rest.” He says. “I need to go to the store and get supplies.” 

“Supplies?” Zak asks. 

“Soup, thermometers, tissues, etcetera,” He waves a hand. “I’ll be back in an hour or so…” He breaks off. “Will you be okay alone?” 

Skeppy huffs. “I’m 21, not 10.” 

Bad rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Call me if you need anything, and I mean anything.” 

“I will,” comes the call as he heads out the door. 

When Bad arrives home, Skeppy is sound asleep in his bed. His arms are curled in at his sides and he looks absolutely adorable. It distracts Darryl for a moment before he realizes Zak is shivering and his hair is plastered against his forehead in sweat. 

“Crap,” Bad says as he grabs the thermometer he had just bought from the bag in his hand. As the machine beeps he gasps. 104.2. He needed to get that down. Now. “Up up sleepyhead,” He teases but there’s a worrying shake to his voice. 

“C-cold,” Zak says as he stirs awake. 

“I know, I know, that silly fever of yours is playing tricks on you.” He helps the smaller out of bed, leading him towards the bathroom and setting him down on the toilet, making sure the lid was closed first. He turns the water on in the tub, letting it run cold. 

“N-no bath. I’m c-cold.” Skeppy hugs himself for warmth. 

Bad turns to respond but stops when he sees Zak fall forward. “Woah! Easy there bub,” He holds up his friend, setting him back in his spot on the toilet.

Bad turns off the water then turns back towards Skeppy. “Alrighty, arms up,” He says firmly. 

“Bad, are yous’ trying to get me naked?” Skeppy slurs. His voice is unsteady and Darryl is unsure if he even knows what he’s saying. “If you wanted to sex you coulda jus’ told me.” 

Bad blushes. “Shush you, it’s bath time.” He lifts his shirt over his head, then helps him slide out of his pants. He decides to keep his underwear on for both Zak’s dignity and his own. 

Once Skeppy hits the cold water his eyes snap open and he thrashes against Darryl's arms. “No! No! It’s too cold!” He screams. Bad holds him down easily.  _ Way _ too easily. 

“Skeppy you have to, it will help with your fever I promise. I’m right here okay? I’m right here love.” He reassures him. 

“No! No please Darryl- Darryl please it hurts it’s cold!” Zak is thrashing more and tears form in Bad’s eyes. He rarely calls him by his name and he knows he must be struggling so much. Skeppy throws his arms around uselessly. He’s panicking, his breath is speeding up. “Bad?! Darryl!? Where’s Bad? Help! Help, Bad!” Skeppy yells out and Bad knows he’s delirious. 

_ Screw it.  _ He thinks as he steps into the bath as well, fully clothed. The water is cold, but not nearly as cold as Skeppy makes it sound. He sits down behind him, straddling his legs and pulling Zak into his chest. “Shhh, shhh I’m right here,” He coos and Skeppy calms immediately drawing into the warmth of the full human contact. 

“Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad….” Skeppy mumbles over and over. Pushing himself impossibly closer to Darryl's chest. His comfort is here and he has stopped thrashing about. 

Bad feels his forehead. It is less hot than when he found him, much less. He decides to wait another 7 minutes or so before getting out, Skeppy in tow. 

Once Zak is settled back in bed Darryl sighs. He had taken his temperature once more to be sure. 101 on the dot. Much better. He would have him take some fever reducers anyway when he woke up. 

Skeppy stirs and Bad comes to his side immediately. “Hey there,” he brushes his bangs off of his forehead. “How ya feelin?” 

“Mmph, okay,” Skeppy responds quietly. Bad hands him the glass of water beside him and then the fever reducers. Zak takes them without any questions. 

Bad thinks about leaving before going against it and climbing into bed beside Zak, starting to reach over. 

“What are you doing?” Skeppy pulls himself away from Bad, scooting to the very edge of the bed. 

“Uh….getting in bed?” He says, confused. 

“I’ll get you sick!” He says moving impossibly farther away. 

Bad tugs at his wrist.  “I don’t care if I get sick, just let me cuddle with you. Come here you muffin.” 

Skeppy melts and lets Bad pull him close. Bad rests his chin on Skeppy’s head, threading their fingers together under the covers and this is how they fall asleep. Tangled in each other, clinging to each other like a lifeline. 

Needless to say, Bad got sick the next week. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so let me know what you thought of that trainwreck. I edited it but not well cause I'm EMETO and got scared. ANYWAYS, I did it tho woo go me. Thanks for making it to the end LOL.


End file.
